


47

by Tish



Category: Inland Empire (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Night, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: From all the pain and despair, a moment of joy and shared humanity together.





	47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



Just down the way, when dark shadows had gone by, they lived and died, yearning to survive, to thrive. It was so strange to see what love does, so ordinary to see what indifference does, the passers-by walking on, dazzled by the stars on the ground, unable to see the ones in the sky. 

The Lost Girl saw it all, the beauty hidden under bruises, the nameless horrors behind a small smile on a rainy day. 

In the limbo of the hotel room, she watched, bearing witness to the unseen, the unacknowledged. 

Low voices in foreign languages, their meaning driven home with fists or gunshots, she heard and remembered for the women who could not bear to remember. She kept their faded hopes with her, kept safe within her dreamlike state.

She'd watched as Nikki inhabited other people, other characters, baring her soul, sharing her heart through the screen. She'd watched as she slipped back to Susan, not knowing which was first, as the line curved, bent back to the start.

The Lost Girl shared the pain until the end, until that vague sense of after midnight when the slender, blonde woman walked into the room and embraced her. She lifted her face to Susan or Nikki or a thousand other names and kissed her back, the two women falling into each other, sharing their warmth, their yearning for a tender touch.

Their fingers entwined, curled and uncurled, moving along each other's body to rest on a hip or breast. Nikki's breath was hot on The Lost Girl's cheek as she kissed along, then down her neck, one hand moving around to the small of her back as she guided them to a couch.

The Lost Girl had forgotten what was reality and what unreality was, all was lost and found in Susan's form, inhaling her scent, the sensation of Nikki's fair hair brushing over her face, how full of electricity their hands felt as they explored her body.

This moment could have been real or a delusion, it didn't matter. It could have lasted a few seconds, or stretched out until the stars died. The only thing that mattered was the moment between their breaths, their bodies, their minds. The only thing that mattered was that The Lost Girl was no longer lost and alone.


End file.
